


"The Devil in the Details" or "Morte's Incarnate Kiss"

by UnknownMusing



Series: "So sublime, a chase to end all time" [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger ( in later chapters not 1 and 2), Alpha Will Graham, Bartender Hannibal, Dark Magic, Dark Magic changes Hannibal, Dark Will Graham, Drinking to Cope, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Grieving Hannibal, Incubus Hannibal, M/M, Mpreg, Murder Husbands, Omega Hannibal Lecter, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Slow Burn, Sub Hannibal Lecter, Vulnerable Hannibal Lecter, a/b/o dynamics, lovemaking, ominous OMC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: After the destroying the Great Red Dragon, Hannibal and Will are separated by cruel turn of events when Fate chooses to let Hannibal's....Beloved be taken by Death's claws, resulting in Hannibal becoming broken and shattered by it.Now feeling lost without Will, Hannibal moves on vowing though to himself that somehow he will bring Will back.But can one really bring someone back from the dead?
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Margot Verger, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: "So sublime, a chase to end all time" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704520
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. "When Fate is Cruel to Take One's Beloved from One"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts), [VintageFloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageFloof/gifts), [APastandFutureNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APastandFutureNerd/gifts), [Revere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revere/gifts), [EvilAdmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAdmin/gifts), [murasaki69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasaki69/gifts), [itsbeautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeautiful/gifts), [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/gifts), [LaynaVile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaynaVile/gifts).

A large silvery moon hangs low over the gleaming, black inky ocean making it shimmer like liquid silver, followed by a figure immediately breaking the surface of the water with a breathless laboured gasp – like they had been forcibly starved of oxygen.

In their arms they hold another figure close to them. 

* * *

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

Still weak from the injuries I had ascertained from Francis Dolerhyde shooting me with a silencer when he had arrived at the Safehouse and the fall which had happened when I allowed Will to pull us both over the edge of the eroding bluff into the crashing waves – a minor miracle that we managed to avoid hitting the sharp rocks.

I hold Will – a dead weight – against my ever weakening body, due to the blood-loss that is happening to me. It wouldn’t be long before I myself succumbed to an unconscious state like him and keeping him close to me, with some difficulty swim to the shoreline to collapse soon onto wet, soft sand with a muffled thump.

Listening quietly to the waves crashing around us both against the jagged rocks surrounding us, while flicking my gaze to Will taking in notice of how deathly pale and lifeless he looks with no signs of any movement. Crawling over to him, my wound screaming at me with internal agony and external due to the sea salt that gotten into it, I start to go through the C.P.R motions:

Tilting his head backwards, placing my quivering lips against his cold, unresponsive ones to try and breathe in desperate vain life back into his lungs – into his body.

_Please…..Will…...not now…..Please…..don’t leave me alone…...like this…...Not now…...Please…..Will?_

Repeats in my head like mantra, until finally I realise it is too late – Will has gone – and trembling heavily, pull back to look down once more at the face that reminded me of the Greek Statues by Michelangelo or a Pre-Rauphlite painting not wanting to admit myself, yet it was true – Will was truly gone from my life.

Fate…. had truly taken the thing I most desired in my life.

To have someone with me to be my Equal.

_How can it be so cruel?_

_How could it do this to me?_

Lifting Will into my arms, I cradle him close to me. Burying my face into the crook of his neck, while the waves wash back and forth over the sand and between our bodies – one living and other lifeless – feeling tears that have formed, start to run down my cheeks heavily. As I weep for what has been lost and can never been returned to me.

* * *

I hadn’t expected to see Chiyoh again, after all the events that had transpired:

Florence, Italy – where my emotions had been shattered and wrecked by Will’s betrayal and what had happened in the kitchen of my Baltimore Home. Leaving behind three survivors wounded by my actions – Jack, stabbed in the throat by shard of glass, Alana, pelvis shattered by being pushed the second-floor window by Abigail because I told the young woman to do so and finally Will, who I gutted carving into his abdomen a Joker’s grin – and one dead – sweet, darling innocent Abigail Hobbs who had felt like a surrogate daughter to me and I had severed her throat using the same knife I had stabbed Will with that horrendous, fateful rainy night.

Muskrat Farm, after being captured by Mason Verger’s men and told by the vile man his plans in the form of cutting of Will’s face to wear himself and eat me, after his lackey Cordell Doemlling had prepared me fit for his consumption, being branded by Cordell Doemlling between the shoulder-blades – the mark now a permanent scar – and allowing Alana to help set me free, agreeing I would take credit in the murdering of Mason followed by slewing my way through Mason’ hired Thugs to save Will from being operated on, carrying him then through the snow bridal style – still weakened, bloodied and wrecked from fighting the Hired Thugs – allowing for Chiyoh to pick up the rest that tried to follow me from a position high up in a tree with her sniper rifle.

Ever the protective of me was Chiyoh.

And finally Wolf-trap, Virginia – Will’s old Home – where Chiyoh had asked me of my plans and I had told her to look at the Periodic table at certain element I believed she was followed by stepping back inside when she left, sitting down in the armchair close to the camp-bed watching how Will’s eyes flicked to the empty, abandoned dog beds then back to me and told he never wanted to see ever again.

Tears had brimmed in my eyes at his harsh, cruel words and only had just managed to keep a tight composure to not let him see how it had affected me. So, I left, hanging back outside close to the House hidden behind one of the large trees, allowing the tears to fall to plip into the snow as I wrapped my arms around myself wishing deep down I had let them fall and it was Will comforting me instead.

Followed by when Jack arrived with a S.W.A.T team with him, I surrendered myself to him. Allowed myself to interrogated through examination as my crimes as “The _Chesapeake Ripper”, “Il Mostro of Firenze”_ or _“Hannibal the Cannibal”_ – a nickname dubbed by Dr. Frederick Chilton – came to light in Baltimore News and even Freddie Lounds Tabloid website Tattlecrime.

The Court Case was filled with people wanting me to get the Death Sentence for what I had committed, while others backed up by an actual very alive Franklyn Froviendeux – seemed I hadn’t snapped his neck thoroughly, instead paralysed – believed maybe I could be Rehabilitated in the B.S.C.H.I until deemed medically sane to join society again.

So, I was imprisoned in a prison with three plain walls and Perspex glass one with air-holes – so didn’t die of oxygen starvation, how ironic of them to think that – and become a monster caged for life in what one could consider luxury.

Deciding not to dwell on the memories of the Past for too long, I come out of them still cradling Will in my arms like one might do when holding a new-born or comforting a child and softly singing under my breath a Lithuanian lullaby from my childhood, when I sense Chiyoh’s presence.

“I’m not leaving without him.” I state to her, before she says anything that may be out of turn, hearing my voice breaking with the hide emotion I usually kepted so welled up inside allowing it to flow out like an uncontrolled oil spill.

“Han…” She goes to say to me, only stop when I lift my head to look straight into her eyes. Revealing the haunted, grieved look on my features and showing her that the _“monster”_ has become truly broken by what has happened to them.

“The boat is already prepared.”

She tells me, not even helping me up or waiting to see if I will ask her for help. Getting up with some difficulty, but managing with Will cradle tightly in my arms, I follow her down the shoreline to where the boat _“Lilana” _is docked and waiting for us.

* * *

It must have been desperation or a side-effect of the sedative I had been given, due to also being able to cope with the fact Will has died that Chiyoh slaps me across the face to knock some sense into me shouting:

_“HANNIBAL!!! THAT IS ENOUGH!!!”_

Standing there with my cheek stinging from the heavy slap, which had split my bottom lip in the process find myself lowering my head feeling ashamed of my actions that just done. Her hand lowers to her side, followed by composing herself by breathing in and out to calm herself.

“Understand this, Hannibal. Your _Nakama_….is gone and won’t be coming back.” Chiyoh states at me, emphasising the fact no-one can bring back the dead once their truly gone and pushes me out the way, so she can cover the body…. of my _Myilamis_……Will with a white cloth.

Deciding to leave her to the task, I head to the back of the boat to get some fresh air out on the back deck.

* * *

Stepping out onto the back deck, I see the sky above has changed to be filled with a multitude of stars that seem to create a pathway to somewhere as the sun sets over the horizon turning the ocean a warm hue of orange, yellow and soft lilac and illuminating the cliff-face of Chesapeake Bay.

_Would Will if he had survived the fall, taken hold of me to embrace me?_

_Watch the rugged landscape of Chesapeake Bay disappear from sight?_

_Or would he had tried to kill me again?_

_ Slit my throat open like I had done Abigail’s and watch silently before his life was severed by Chiyoh’s bullet as I bleed to death on the deck._

I don’t the answers to those questions that revolve around in my mind never answered now. Wrapping my arms around myself, I find myself digging my nails into the soft, woollen coat – the same one Will had worn during that fateful, horrendous night, covered the shivering Alana lying with a her pelvis shattered after Abigail had pushed her out the window and the one I had taken off her body leaving her shivering, mouth trying to form words as though to stop me from walking away.

Burying my nose into the soft fabric, I deeply inhale into the collar of it finding the lingering smell of Old Spice and other ones, too many of course to discern at the moment – and tears blind my eyes, because it still smelled like Will after all this time.

It also makes me realise as the tears begin to run down my cheeks, wetting the fabric that the man I loved and had loved is gone from my life. Like a moth snuffed out by a flickering flame a candle on a windowsill.

I had never to Will, not even during our pleasant and other’s not so pleasant that I was slowly falling for him. Bedelia Du Maurier had seen me lose my emotions when I admitted “_It was good to see him.”_ and shown to her what she I wasn’t possible of feeling.

I should have stayed instead of leaving, when Will had said he never wanted to see me again.

Though what might had transpired if I had.

_Would he had given me up to Jack Crawford, allowing me to be taken away?_

_Or would he had asked what was written in the small black book that been lying on the blanket close to him?_

_Would I’ve admitted the words to him “I love you….”?_

Composing myself, I bring one hand up to wipe away the tears from my eyes and look back at the Safe-house near the eroding bluffs, where I had stood not long before Francis Dolerhyde – The Great Red Dragon – had arrived with Will, telling him of when I had brought Miriam Lass to it then followed by Abigail Hobbs.

I had said at the time.

“_This will soon be all lost to the rolling Atlantic.”_

Making him flick his gaze briefly to me then back to the waves crashing against the rocks below.

_If only I had known what he been thinking._

_No…don’t berate yourself…. Hannibal…...like that. You couldn’t predict what was going to happen. _

_Fate chose it. Accept it. _

So, looking one last time before I head back inside at the Chesapeake Bay, the eroding bluffs with the Safe-house above with the body of Francis Dolerhyde lying on the courtyard patio dead to the world.

A Dragon well slain.

At the sametime I make my decision.

_“I promise…...Myilamis…...I’ll bring you back somehow.” _I whisper, knowing it is pointless because one cannot bring back the dead.

Then head inside leaving the shoreline of Chesapeake Bay behind to sail off to somewhere – somewhere that I can cope being alone in.

* * *


	2. "When an Unexpected Proposal is Made to One" - PART 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the loss of Will, Hannibal has now moved to his Safehouse on Isla Syerakus off the coast of Mexico ( not in real life) and gone through stages of grieving for his Beloved, through drinking cheap alcohol and letting himself go wrack and ruin until a Doctor tells him to clean up his act. Hannibal does so and at his new job meets an ominous stranger, who has proposal that may well change Hannibal's life forever.

** _ SEVEN MONTHS LATER  _ **

** _ Location – Isla Syerakus (close to the mainland Mexico, but not in real life) – Early Evening  _ **

** Hannibal’s P.O.V: **

Seven months have passed since the events I wish I could forget but cannot due to the memory of it being so ingrained in my mind. The Safehouse I’m in is located on _Isla Syerakus, _where in the back garden I had buried Will, covering the fresh mound of earth with sweet Williams, lavender and lilies so it wasn’t just a mound of earth.

The problem I had thought I could cope alone, only to be plagued with nightmares of the memories I do not won’t to remember to come flying out the oubliettes of my Memory Palace and so, drowned myself in alcohol to dull the voices of screams and wails of pain, grief from the victims reverberating against my skull until finally a Doctor had told if I continued to drink I would get alcohol poisoning.

So, I stopped buying cheap alcohol from one of the back-alley shops on the island, poured the remaining alcohol down the drain of the kitchen sink and changed my diet to get myself back to what I had been – lean, yet still with some pudge which I couldn’t get rid of – before I had fallen into despair, grief and anguish over Will’s death.

Tidied up my appearance, turning myself from “_scruffy-hobo”_ to _“well-presented man”_ trimming the beard that had formed neatly and keeping my hair, which had gotten longer tied back in what the girls at the Bar named “_Strutting Peacock”_ affectionately called a _“man-bun”._ The owner of said establishment Mrs. Maruchi seeing my personality immediately had asked when I had come in one night if I would work for her as a full-time Chef and Bartender.

At first I had wanted to politely refuse – still going through stages of grief, anguish and pain of losing Will – the Chef part, only to change my mind afterwards when she shown me the state of the kitchens that her last cook – who it seemed had done a runner along with some money from her Safe upstairs behind a painting of her Grandmother and one of the Waitress’ – had left them in.

Her girls – Ana Cuchill, Marta Setho and Coco Pana, all transgender – had begged me to let them help and seeing how insistent they were in helping their _“Sexy-rugged Man-hunk.”_ As they nicknamed me, let them to the bemusement of Mrs. Maruchi, who watched me soon been dragged into the kitchen by the three girls.

The other job – Bartender – was easy, during me to be connoisseur of Wines, Beers, whiskies and cocktails and so, remembered what to give when it was ordered, while the other Bartender – Toma – was widely impressed by my skills along with the fact both of us got along just fine.

* * *

Tonight, I’m working the Bar, polishing glasses that have been returned after people have finished their drinks leaving Toma down close to the kitchen double doors serving out drinks to people in the bar. I listen quietly to the gentle laughter and chatter of the patrons of the _“Strutting Peacock”_ accompanied by the soft jazz playing from the band on the small circular stage.

Ever since coming here to _Isla Syerakus, _I had not killed a single person considered to be rude to my mind and truth be told, hadn’t had the energy even to Hunt like had used to when deceiving the eyes of Jack Crawford of the B.A.U and making them move how I wanted on the metaphorical chessboard or mah-jong board.

That was all in the past now. Here in this Bar, I had new friends – Toma, married with four children and fifth on the way, the girls – Ana, Martha and Coco – along with Mrs. Maruchi – who had turned out to be male, who believed himself to be female. The said person, busy greeting patrons with smile on their lips, asking how their doing and the family along with laughing softly at jokes told and even allowing a quick grope from someone as she winks back at them afterwards.

Then of course there was one other thing I couldn’t forget – the “_Strutting Peacock” _Bar’s Mascot. A massive, overly sized tomcat called Peta, who always napped at the edge of the Bar close to the stairs that lead up to the Private rooms of Mrs. Maruchi.

I notice out the corner of my eye that the Peta, the tomcat is not alone. A stranger – a patron – I don’t recognise being a regular, wearing a three piece suit and a tall hat tilted at a certain angle sits on a stool, nursing in their hand a glass of absinthe staring straight at me.

Their gaze is unnerving to say the least, like I’m being studied by them to gauge for any signs of reaction and placing the extremely well-polished glass down alongside the others, I head down the Bar to them to start sort the bottles on the Alcohol Rack behind the Bar.

“Do you mind if I have a refill, Bartender? Same drink.” They ask me, a brief glint of something in their eyes before the shadows cover them again and reaching for the bottle – emerald green, with a picture of seductive lady on it moaning in orgasmic kind of ecstasy – pour a measure into the glass for them.

It is when I go to place it back among the other bottles, that suddenly my wrist is grabbed by them and I’m pulled forwards over the wooden Bar – chest lying flat on the wooden surface – as they soon place their lips against my ear, whispering words into it that make me tremble heavily. Dropping the bottle of absinthe, which I had held onto, to fall out my hand to the floor where it shatters into million green emerald fragments.

_“What would you do to bring him back? Your…..Beloved…..Will Graham.”_

My wrist is released when they pull back away from me and the haze that had surrounded me soon clear, allowing for every of the Bar to assault my ears with such noise and clarity it makes me try to figure out what the hell had just happened to me.

The bottle of absinthe, which I had heard distinctly smash to pieces on the floor is still in my hands and Peta, the tomcat is still napping peacefully away then see lying next to finished glass of absinthe is a card with strange lettering and symbols, bearing only a name and address of some kind.

_Thalico Seratos – Grief Consular_

_Obsidian Crescent _

_Plot. 13_

Picking it up, I pocket it in my inside pocket of my Bartender waistcoat at the sametime can feel my hand is trembling still from what I had just experienced. Whoever this stranger – Thalico Seratos – was and how he knew about Will – my Myilamis, buried in the back garden of the Safehouse six feet under and the mound of earth covered with Sweet Williams, lavender and Lilies – I aimed to found out what were their motives for confronting me the way they did.

Managing to compose myself in some semblance of order, I get back to Bar-tending noticing how Mrs. Maruchi is watching me with worry and concern on her features meaning if she had seen Thalico Seratos it meant that this person, who had given me their calling card was defiantly dangerous in some way.

I would have to be on my guard, when going to the place where they supposedly lived.

* * *

_Obsidian Crescent_ it seems is not a place for anyone ordinary to just go and visit it turns out when I come to the place mentioned on the card.

But then, I wasn’t like ordinary people, due to the fact I had maimed, murdered and gotten rid of people to mind I considered “_Rude_” followed by using their bodies as meat when in Baltimore, Maryland in my cooking, until my arrest where every gruesome detail had come out in Tabloid Magazines, newspapers and Tattle-crime – both to the displeasure of Alana Bloom and Jack Crawford, when they discovered Freddie Lounds had broken into my House to take photographs of my Rolodex and recipe cards.

I had given that with Hunting when I had arrived here on _Isla Syerakus,_ because of the state I had been when I arrived at the Safehouse followed by Chiyoh disappearing leaving me to suffer as…. Fate…. she said had chosen for me.

A street-lamp flickers overhead when I pass through the light, hearing distant shouts coming from rundown apartments on the opposite of the street I’m walking down and clattering of a feral cat rummaging for scraps in one of the large metal bins that is placed up against one of the side-alley walls and hisses at me, when I turn my gaze to look at it – possessively digging it’s claws into a chicken carcass it has found – before bounding off into the darkness of the alleyway.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And plus Plot. 13, if wondering what could that meaning think of the Festival of the Dead and Graveyards. There you will have your answer.


	3. "The Proposal that was Made to One Consummated " - PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously:   
Hannibal has met a mysterious stranger called Thalico Seratos, who told him that he could help him bring back his Beloved and has headed to the address mentioned on the card. 
> 
> ( chapter connected to "When an Unexpected Proposal is Made to One" - PART 1" )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Ritualistic Mayan process happening.

**Hannibal's P.O.V: **

Continuing to walk down Obsidian Crescent, I pass a drunken man - slumped in a porch-way of boarded up shop – with drool hanging from their mouth, while a snort-like snore comes from as the half-filled beer bottle clinks in their lap when they shift in their sleep until finally coming to the corner of the street.

I look towards the graveyard in front of me, followed by the street that goes down to the right-hand side – revealing run-down house – and on the left-hand side an abandoned play-park with empty swings, swinging back and forth in the wind.

Lot. 13 of course referred to grave that had been booked

Walking across the street to the Graveyard, I push one of the arched gates open slightly and slipping within see that the Graveyard rises up to reveal an abandoned Acropolis - usually associated with the Greeks than Mexican culture - and scattered about graves curving upwards towards it in a circle almost.

Quietly, I move among the graves around me and take in account the flowers, objects of food and framed photographs of family members - showing young, old and even only just a small baby barely a month old - and remember that on Mainland Mexico they celebrated _Día de Muertos,_ where they remembered and honoured their deceased loved ones.

However, from the degradation of the gifts at that the graves it seems the people Isla Syerakus had abandoned it for some unknown reason, unlike the other half of the island where it was celebrated. It was interesting the parallels between the two halves of _Isla Syerakus_ – one part, showing how something had affected it and the other half still filled with vibrant life and energy – as I move along the Graves, coming across what was referred to as “Lot 13” on the card – seeing it is freshly dug grave with a mound of earth beside it.

A shovel is buried in the mound of earth as if it were waiting to be picked up by someone. It is the sudden feeling of presence behind me, that makes slip the knife into my hand so I’m ready then whirling around - knife glinting in the moonlight – go to confront, when hands immediately shove me hard into the chest.

Due to this, I stumble backwards finding myself soon falling into the freshly dug grave that be dug.

* * *

Landing heavily, the breath in my lungs is knocked out of me by impacting with something solid leaving me lying there on top of what turns out to be a coffin trying to get my breath back from being winded, just as a shadow blocking out the moonlight that streams into the grave, makes me weakly lift my head with a snarl escaping me at the sight of the person standing there looking down at me.

_“Thalico Seratos!!!??”_

Making the said man, leaning against the shovel stare down at me with Cheshire-cat-like grin revealing pointed fangs that glint in the moonlight.

* * *

It seems the Acropolis on the top of the hill is where Thalico Seratos resides, with stone steps leading downwards to what he calls his “_Humble-abode”_ in the form of underground catacombs that spread widely in all directions it probably extended the all length of _Isla_ _Syerakus_.

I allow myself to be led over to area that has been converted into a sitting area, hearing him saying “_Sit. I’ll get some refreshments and will discuss business over drinks.” _as he heads over to the Drink Decanter to get the drinks, while I sit down in a high-backed leather crimson chair next to ornate black marble fireplace – a fire already been lit within the hearth.

Around me are influences of the Ancient World of the Mayans and its Black magic. I had heard of tales of this from various sources – some truthful and others not-so truthful.

“You said…you could bring my Beloved back, Senor Seratos? What did you mean by that?” I state, asking him a question when he comes back having poured two glasses of rich lilac wine that gleams faintly in the firelight.

“Drink first and I will answer your pertinent question, Senor Hannibal Lecter.” He says, avoiding my question and startling me he knew who really was, followed by composing myself as I take the offered drink

Bringing the glass up to my lips, I deeply inhale the scent of the wine and find myself immediately assaulted by the smell of Old Spice, musk and underlying tone of Will’s scent when I do so.

_How?_

_This isn’t possible!!!!??_

_I shouldn’t be able to smell though scents!!!??_

_Will….is dead._

Willing my heart to stop thudding against my rib-cage, I place it against my lips again to take a sip of the rich lilac wine, only to find myself continuing to drink it until I have drained the whole glass completely.

A sudden weakness soon comes to me, making the glass slip out of my grip to shatter to the stone-floor into tiny crystallise pieces. Blood starts to rush heavily in my ears, along with heart starting to furiously pound against my rib-cage – it felt like it was threatening to escape from the confines of it.

The fact Thalico Seratos had chosen to poison me for reasons unknown made me understand I had let my _Predator _to become docile and slumberous within me. Thalico doesn’t seemed swayed by what is happening in front of him.

Already, I can tell the poison is beginning to work fast in spreading throughout my body because my heart-rate is slowing down almost to a metronome pace, breathe coming in laboured gasps passing from my lips and vision starting to fade in and out of focus.

“Was……. this…. your intention? Lure me to here and…..then poison me.” I hear myself saying distantly, though it was sounded muffled like I’m underwater and Thalico just gives a small “_Hmm_” to me.

Turning my head, I look into the flickering flames of the fire in the hearth of the black ornate marble fireplace.

If…this was to be my…_Fate._

So be it.

At least it was a peaceful death and not one that was violent or cruel.

I would be finally with my…. _Myilamis….my Ravenstag…_..Will.

* * *

The sudden restart to my heart is like a mild electric shock, making me shoot my eyes wide open with a breathless cry escaping me of something in my own Native tongue, followed by feeling a hand on my heaving chest

It makes me realise Thalico Seratos had denied me the chance to join Will in death for reasons yet to be explained. He looks straight at me – deep into my eyes – when he says his next words to me:

“I see why they called you Il Mostro of Firenze. The fire in those eyes that burns with such passion, Senor Hannibal.” Thalico Seratos states, standing up straight making him glare at him – some energy rising up – to lunge out the chair to reach up to the fireplace where a type of knife rests in a holder on it.

It is when my hands grasp around the hilt that a sudden rush of memories from my own……Memory Palace…. immediately fill my head with such noise and clarity, I find myself releasing the knife to allow it to fall to the floor.

Stumbling to one side, I find myself collapsing to my knees, placing both hands to my head trying in vain to somehow to dampen the overflowing of all the memories assaulting me all at once – without mercy or even a break.

So many.

Ones I don’t want to come to light and others that were painful too remember.

_“Hannibal…..”_

A whisper of my name instantly banishes all the overflowing memories followed by lowering my hands to flick my gaze upwards to the figure standing in front of me – illuminated by the firelight.

_“Will…..!!!!???”_

Trembling heavily, I shake my head from side to side thinking that it had to be some kind of trick by Thalico Seratos to test my resolve within me only for that thought to go away when warm hands cup both my cheeks it causes me to stiffen at the unexpected touch. Not wanting to look, I keep my eyes closed even when my face is turned.

_“Hannibal……look at me…..Open your eyes.....Please?”_

Will or was it really…my Myilamis says to me, making my lips quiver heavily and fluttering my eyes upwards look upwards straight into sea bluish-green eyes that look straight back into mine. Hands shaking, I go to bring them up to cup his cheeks, when a crack appears on his face. Followed by more until finally…. Will or the _Imago_ _Will_ it turns out to be crumbles into fine obsidian dust.

It breaks the spell around me, along with everything returning to normal though I find myself still sitting in the high-backed leather chair like what I had just experienced had never happened in the first place.

But it didn’t mean it hadn’t.

Because I could still remember it.

* * *

Thalico Seratos finally tells me the answer to my question. For me to bring back…. Will…from the dead…a Ritual must take place after I have purged myself of everything clinging to me – metaphorically speaking in the form of_ Demons_ from the _Oubliettes_ and memories I wished to not remember – and quietly leads me to another area in the Catacombs.

Revealing a wide open space of a large natural hot spring surrounded by jungle foliage and towering above a tall ceiling with an ocular window allowing for shaft of moonlight to shine downwards onto a polished obsidian stone table with strange Mayan Pictographs depicted on it, resting on a small island that rises out of the steaming water.

I swear I can hear nocturnal night-life coming from the jungle foliage around the natural hot spring as I calmly peel off my clothes to place to one side on the shoreline, along with taking the hair-band that is holding my hair up and out the way to allow it to fall around my shoulders.

Heading to the steps that lead into the natural hot spring, I descend down into the warm waters to wade relatively close to the centre of it until finally I’m close to the small island that rises out of the steaming water around me.

Large hands come up to my shoulders, pulling me back and down to fully immerse my body, feeling Thalico indicate silently for me to slip my eyes close which I do so, before the water fully surrounds me – covering me in its embrace.

* * *

_“Dr. Lecter…..I know this may sound impertinent of me in asking this of you. But would you mind checking up on Will Graham. I’m afraid I’ve been called in for Jury Duty and have time myself to check up on him.”_

_“I perfectly understand, Detective Crawford. I will check up on…. the young man. Do you have his address?”_

_“Thank you. At the moment due to the Crime scene he is staying at this Motel.”_

_Using my shoulder to clamp the phone to it, I write the address he gives down on a slip of paper followed by after thanking him, I place the phone back in the rechargeable holder and heading over to the Tupperware containers waiting on the surface of the kitchen island begin to place some protein scramble into them._

_It didn’t matter if were left un-eaten by Will and it would tell him at least someone was concerned for him. _

_\-------------------_

_The sight of Will in grey t-shirt and boxers, standing at the motel-door which he keeps half open – like he was wary of letting within – is one I commit to memory, taking in every small detail of sleep-tousled hair, gruffness in his voice from being awoken and still refusing to make eye contact with me – even though he didn’t have his glasses to cover those beautiful eyes of his._

_“Where’s Jack?” is the first thing – one could consider abrupt and rude – that comes out of beautiful, glorious mouth._

_Oh, how it made me wonder what they would feel…..No, Hannibal don’t distract yourself at the moment…..Now is not the time for that._

_“Predisposed…..in Court. The adventure is yours and mine today. May I come in Will?” I reply, asking permission to cross the threshold and enter into the Motel room. _

_“Fine..” He huffs out, opening the door wider to allow me step within and close the door behind silently seeing the state of the Motel room – the worst one so far from others I have been in during my time arriving in America and looking for somewhere to stay and could tell by the state of the mattress looking like the springs were on there way out, a cracked mirror above the bathroom sink and so many other thinks that I quickly zone out to pay more attention to…Will Graham._

_“I’m always careful what I put in my own body, so have made the both of us some protein scramble for the both of us.” I tell, setting out the Tupperware containers on the what is thankfully a clean table as he sits down picking up the second container to start placing some of the protein scramble onto a plate._

_“So, you should be.” Will says, giving a hedonistic moan when takes bite of the sausage from the protein scramble and find myself, smiling softly that he likes the food I have prepared for the both of us. _

_“You know…...Alana never really told me about you fully. Just said she knew someone….” Will says, between bites to eat and sips of the coffee from the thermos, while I bring my own cup up to take sip of the rich coffee I had prepared as well._

_“I used to teach her, until I had to take some time off due…” I begin to tell him, remembering Neal Frank – a young man, who was in my Therapy at the time – and cut off to look out the window at the view of the Motel carpark, the trees with the wind rustling the top of trees and birds alighting down onto the ground. _

_“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. And also…. god forbid we become friendly because I still don’t find you that interesting.” He says, making me turn my face back to look straight at him – into those sea bluish-green eyes. _

_“You will. I think Jack though sees you has fragile little teacup only brought out for special occasions.” I tell him, making him sit back a little put off by my choice of words followed by giving scoffing laugh at it. _

_“Really…then how do you see me?” He asks, before I go take another sip of the coffee and thinking of what best suit him reply. “The mongoose under porch when the snakes slither by…” then go to take a sip, when he grabs my wrist and leaning over the table soon feel the press of warm, moist lips against my own._

_Hands trembling, I bring them up to cup his cheeks, only for him to suddenly wrench free when he realises what he is doing leaving me sitting there – lips tingling with the sensation of the kiss he has given me._

_As I bring my fingers to my lips to feel them quiver under the touch, whispering his name under my breath. _

_“Will….”_

* * *

Coming out of the _Memory,_ I flutter my eyes open to see at some point I have surfaced from being submerged underwater and have been laid on the obsidian stone table with a white cloth covering my lower half then a shadow covers me, seeing it is Thalico Seratos holding in one hand the ceremonial knife I had seen on the fireplace mantle-piece.

His free hand comes up to stroke strands of hair that have fallen in front of my eyes to tuck behind my ear, followed by bending his face down close to mine to look at me then not saying anything pulls back to place one hand on my abdomen.

Immediately stabbing straight into my chest, where my heart lies beating within causing blood to splatter upwards to stain the obsidian stone table with crimson splatters at the sametime some of it immediately rises upwards to gush out of my mouth – dribbling down the sides of it.

The knife is pulled out harshly, causing my body to unexpectedly arch off the cold stonework at the sametime a hand soon slams into the wound grabbing my heart in it’s grip followed by wrenching it out to hand to a person who has appeared beside Thalico Seratos.

My vision is fading in and out of focus, but there was no mistaking those beautiful curls framing the beautiful face and sea bluish-green eyes - reminding me deeply of _Cenotes_ with shafts of light shining down into them - staring deep into mine. 

Before blackness succumbs my vision, dragging me deep down into the abyss where something waits to change me. 

I remember nothing from thereafter. 

* * *


	4. "A Consummation is Made by Conjoined Souls by a Bond Forming Between Them Both"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bond speak, memories and flashbacks in the fic in italics.

** Will’s P.O.V: **

“_How long will…...does his transformation take, Thalico?”_

_“It depends on what the Gods decide_…”

After Thalico has left, I look down at Hannibal lying there on the polished obsidian stone table bringing my hand up to stroke some strands of hair from his forehead to gently tuck behind his ear until finally a soft moan comes from him alerting me to the fact the transformation is taking place.

His back soon arches unnaturally as obscure shadows begin appearing – writhing, shifting and snaking their way towards him – until finally stabbing straight into him, making Hannibal start to writhe, thrash and give un-natural inhuman screams that cause me to grip my own arms tightly knowing if I interfere with what is happening the_ Gods_ that Thalico knew how to summon would kill him.

The shadows pulsate, thrive and seem to shriek like a thousand wailing souls as he immediately heaves onto his hands and knees arching his back heavily when silvery-black wings shoot out of his back to spread up into the air and outwards to reveal their full glory in the moonlight streaming down from the ocular hole above in the ceiling.

Until finally everything goes still – the waters of the lake no longer churning up go calm and still, soft growls are the only thing that seem to coming from Hannibal and there is thrum of energy I can feel around him like an _aura._

Placing a hand gently on his spine, I stroke downwards making him arch slightly at the touch followed by soon turning – still on his hands and knees – to face me and before I can say his name, or anything lunges at me as I immediately subdue him before anything else happens.

Pinning him to the island ground with my own wings spurting outwards of my back to spread out – the wing claws touching his wing claws – and the smell of brimstone, ash and fire filling the air to mix with his scent coming from him then hauling him up, move back onto the polished obsidian stone table and into my lap, so he is straddling me with his legs either side of my waist.

His clawed hands come up, reaching out to cup my cheeks – yet can see uncertainty in his eyes, like he worries that he may rip me to pieces with them – and lowers them back down with his wings flexing back and forth as he gets used to them.

"I feel.....so strange. It's like......every part of me has been shattered apart and put back together again._ Will, what....did you do to me?!!"_ Hannibal starts to whimper out at me, making me bring my hands up to take hold of his clawed hands by his wrists to force his arms outwards when he starts to thrash above me

* * *

** Hannibal's P.O.V: **

_“I feel.....so strange. It's like......every part of me has been shattered apart and put back together again. Will, what.... did you do to me?!!"_

I hear myself whimpering out to Will, while him grabbing hold of my hands by my wrists to force my arms outwards makes me start to thrash above him - trying in vain to get free - with the large inky black-greyish wings I now have starting to whip back and forth causing the lake waters to writhe and heave upwards making water splash onto the island and hit the obsidian stone table.

Panic is raising in me, because I’m trying to make sense of what has just happened to me and why has it happened then managing to get free from him, find something raising in me – telling me to call him to me, so he embraces, caresses and fills me.

Something strangely wet like lube, starts to trickle down the inside of my thighs at the sametime I find myself starting to flush with heat that starts to surge through me, while tendrils coming from my tail-bone flick back and forth as my wings slowly beat back and forth.

_“Alpha…. Embrace me….” _I find myself saying, holding my arms out to him needing something to sate the…burning _Heat _forming within me and soon he lunges at me, grabbing hold of me in his arms as both of us begin to fight for dominance – as animals do in the world.

Every scratch, tear and claw I give on his skin he does the same the same to me – only for both our wounds to re-heal faster each-time we do so – along with breathless moans, gasps and pants, while intermingling with growls and hisses coming from us then finally, he grabs my hands by my wrists to pin above my head one hand.

The both us looking at each-other – his sea bluish-green eyes looking down into mine – as he pushes his hips forward into mine, making me arch slightly off the ground with a breathless moan coming from me, while my wings flutter up and down brushing against his.

It feels so good, wonderful and overwhelming all rolled into one as my eyes flutter at the sensation of him, slipping with my slicked insides and more intense because of my new body until finally he is fully sheathed within as his hands let go of my wrists, while I flip him onto his back seeing how his eyes widen, followed by fangs forming when he snarls at me – but not of displeasure, but a satisfied one.

It soon becomes a seductive dance flowing between us both, while I find myself writhing above him in pleasure and ecstasy with every downward thrust I make he responds with upwards thrusts that I can't help myself from letting out wails, mewls and gasps in the area where in.

Slick is flowing heavily between the inside of my thighs, allowing him to slide his cock in and out of me at such a pace, that it makes me whip my wings more back and forth as my tendrils whip about in the air, while my head tilts backwards to expose my neck more to apprise my...._Alpha.._...who his filling, overwhelming and making him mine.

_Sex,_ when I had it previously had never been this intense, emotional and fill of so many emotions that I can feel travelling through a...._Bond.._..that is starting to form between us, while his own clawed hands grip my hips tightly - drawing blood in the process, but the pain I'm feeling from that is nothing compared to the pleasure he is giving me.

Sweat beads on both our joined bodies, running down heavily and coating them in a fine sheen, while I start to rock my hips in sync with his, feeling within me pressure that had been building up within me is about to reach it's climax. 

"_Uhhh.....haaa........gonna....I'm gonna.....Will!!!?"_

_"I....know my, sweet....**Omega..**..I know..."_

Hearing him purr out that specific words, makes me jolt when it slams through....._our Bond...._that pulsates and throbs between us like his cock slamming into me each-time he slides in and out with each thrust into my slicked-up insides, which make my clawed hands dig furrows into the island ground when it sends ecstasy running up my spine, through my tendrils and wings.

Every part of me feels like it is unravelling like a kite in the wind, while he begins to pound into more intensely making me wail, keen and mewl heavily that it echoes in the area around us - indicating a mating is happening between two...._.Beasts_ \- until finally the pressure that had been building within me hits snaps.

A high-pitched keening wail - more intense than the other I have released - of his name, comes from me, while my back arches heavily with wings shooting backwards to suspend themselves in mid-air at the sametime I shudder heavily above him at the overwhelming, intense and powerful orgasm slamming it's way through my whole body causing my vision to completely white out.

_"WILLLLLL!!!!!"_

Feeling distantly my thighs clench heavily around his waist, when a rush of warmth fills me - spreading upwards into the womb that had been created now I was......._his Omega_ to mark me as his alone and only his.

_It's......beautiful._

* * *

Fluttering my eyes open, everything comes flooding back to me in such a way it makes me realise that....myself and Will were now fully conjoined for life, while emotions, memories and feelings flow between....our shared _Bond,_ while Will's hand sifts through my hair to soothe me as both of us lay entwined still surrounded by an array of roses, foxglove and sweet Williams with the thorns of the roses creating a _Nest_ for the both of us.

All is quiet, except for the lake water's softly lapping gently back and forth on the sand of the island with the obsidian black stone table having dissolved away into fine ochre dust to be blown faintly away by a soft, gentle breeze.

"I never thought this would happen between us. In my _Memory Palace,_ there were rooms dedicated to what it would be like to develop a relationship with you." I say quietly, breaking the silence around us and lifting my head up from his chest look into his sea bluish-green eyes - the depth of them seeming to pull me deeper and deeper within them, with no end in sight.

"You were afraid. You were afraid, I would reject you if you confessed your feelings to me." He states, cupping my cheek with his free hand making me nuzzle my face into the palm of his hand inhaling his newfound scent he has deeply to ground me.

Feeling tears that have formed in my eyes to start running down my cheeks heavily.

".... Yes....I was afraid. I was scared...frightened and... not knowing how to control the feelings raising in me. You, Will had reached into my chest touched the place I had frozen within after Mischa was murdered and slowly over time began to un-thaw it." I admit to him, remembering the times in Florence, Italy where I had been wrecked by all the events that had happened when I had found out Will had betrayed me.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore now, Hannibal. I'm here...your..._. **Alpha **_is here." He says, purring out that word again to me that it makes slick form again to trickle down the inside of my thighs, while I clench around his cock still within him - after he had knotted me - making him grip me, while another rush of warmth fills me.

Holding him to me as well, I moan weakly with my wings twitching slightly and tendrils flicking lazily in the air until finally going still as both of us soon slump against each-other physically exhausted and sated from what had transpired between us.

* * *

**Will's P.O.V:**

Lying in the _Nest_ that has been created by the rose flowers' thorns around us, along with sweet Williams and foxglove entwined within, I listen quietly to Hannibal talking about how everything had lead up to him meeting Thalico Seratos - who I still didn't trust, even if he bargained to bring me back for Hannibal - and the fact he was working as part-time Bartender at the "_Strutting Peacock"_ and chef.

"It's not much of a job, but at least I may be able to convince Mrs. Maruchi to hire you for something." Hannibal says, allowing me to move us to lay on our sides facing each-other in the _Nest,_ while I bring my hand up to cup his cheek lightly.

"Knowing you, it will probably be something like being in the band or serving food to the Patron's of the Bar." I say, leaning forwards to kiss him on those soft, kissable lips of his as he kisses me back.

Around us a gentle breeze begins to blow, sending the rose, sweet William petals and foxglove hoods sprawling upwards into the air to dance around in endless spirals while both our wings flex softly back and forth as his tendrils gently wrap around me, holding him close to me.

_We're conjoined._

_Nothing can separate us now._

_I'm yours, Hannibal._

_As I'm yours, Will......forever._

* * *


End file.
